


Who lives,who dies, who tells your story?

by TheBisexualGirl15



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Bless Max lightwood-bane, Bless Rafael lightwood-bane, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I cried writing this, I'm Sorry, M/M, Why Did I Write This?, it's sad, malec is beautiful
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-21 23:22:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12468272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBisexualGirl15/pseuds/TheBisexualGirl15
Summary: 20. Today makes 20 years since my darling Alexander left me.We had come in from the surprise party me and Izzy threw for Alec's 56th. He had been really tired that night. He told me he loved me and kissed me. Little did I know that it would be the last kiss he ever gave me.Get your tissues ready. It's about to get real sad. But the ending should be touching.If you need tissue just know I'm here.





	Who lives,who dies, who tells your story?

**Author's Note:**

> I have no words! I'm sorry if I make you cry! 
> 
> By the way you might want to listen to Hamilton because this is based off of the song from Hamilton! 
> 
> I just have no words! 
> 
> Jasmine talks to herself:
> 
> "Jasmine why would you do that?"
> 
> "I don't know Jasmine, why did you write it?"
> 
> "I don't know Jasmine I just can't handle it?"
> 
> "Well stop talking to me so that the readers can read the story already!" 
> 
> "Oh okay (starts sobbing) I guess yeah en...enjoy the storyyyyyyyyy!" (Sobbs really hard)

* * *

_Magnus' Pov_

20\. Today makes 20 years since my darling Alexander left me.

We had come in from the surprise party me and Izzy threw for Alec's 60th. He had been really tired that night. He told me he loved me and kissed me. Little did I know that it would be the last kiss he ever gave me.

It was morning when I found out. He died peacefully in his sleep.

I still remembered the coldness of his lips and the paleness of his skin.

I remembered how the rise of his chest rose no longer.

I remembered how wrecked Jace and Izzy were when they realized Alec was gone.

I remembered the looks on Rafael and Max faces when I had told them that their father had passed. Max cried while Rafael tried to stay strong by asking me if I was okay and then going into his room.

That day was filled with heartbreak and sorrow.

But the one thing that I will always remember from that day is the peaceful smile Alexander had on his face.

He did not die in vein. He died happy. Even though he died...He died happy.

Over the years Rafael and Max grew up.

Rafael became apart of the clave and was able to pass the law for Shadowhunters and Downworlders right to be Married in gold.

Alexander would have been so proud of him I told Rafael.

Max got married to a shadowhunter name Jake and the ceremony was beautiful.

Alexander would have been so happy that Max found love. Max now has two kids and a cat named grumpy which I picked the name for.

Also Rafael was now the Head of the New York Institute.

His girlfriend Katy worked at the academy in idris in the morning and then came to New York in the afternoon. Everything was coming together the way Alexander always wanted.

The way Alexander always fought for. 

__________________________________________

Not a day went by that I never thought of him and missed him.

Not a day went by that anyone never thought of him and missed him.

I always felt that Alec was with me some how but I just couldn't describe the feeling. Today was not just the day of his death but of his birth.

Alexander would have been 80 years old today.

I was looking through the photo album that I made for me and Alec. 'Such beautiful memories that will last forever' I thought before my phone started ringing.

"Hello" I answered the phone.

"Hey Papa" I instantly recognized that voice

"Rafael. How are you?" I smiled

"I'm good Papa... How are you?" Rafael asked with care.

"I'm....I'm okay Rafa." I whispered out with a small smile.

"That's good Papa. You know it's his birthday."

"Yeah Rafa. I know."

"I miss him."

"I know you do Rafael. I know you do. I miss him too."

"Actually that's what I wanted to talk to you about. Could you come by the institute?" Rafael asked.

"Yeah. When?"

"Would right now be good?"

"Oh okay. Yeah I'll be there right away."

"Okay see you soon Papa."

"See you soon." I hung up the phone and got ready. Once I was ready I made a portal to the institute.

When I got to the institute Max was waiting for me. We then went to the op center and I immediately gasped at what I saw.  
_______________________________________

"Hey Papa."

"Rafael" I breathed out covering my mouth as I took in the sight in front of me.

"In honour of my father's birthday the great Alexander Lightwood we honour him with this trophy case to remember all of his great achievements and hard work. It will stay in the op center of the institute so that every shadowhunter can look at it and remember what it means to be a true shadowhunter and that everyone will know his story. If your hearing this dad we all love you and miss you. To the greatest shadowhunter who ever lived. I love you dad." Rafael ended his speech.

Max grabbed my arm with tears in his eyes and guided me to the trophy case. I pulled Rafael into a tight hug.

"Now everybody will know his story Papa." Max said behind us.

I then pulled away from Rafael and took both Max and Rafa into my arms looking at the trophy case.

"Yes, everyone will know his story. I'll make sure of it." As we admired the trophy case something caught my attention from the corner of my eye. I looked up and froze.

The ghost of my lover and the greatest shadowhunter who ever lived, my Alexander was standing by the door smiling.

Oh how I miss that smile and those hazel eyes. I smiled back, tears rolling down my face.

'Everyone will definetly know your story Alexander. I'll make sure of it.'

**_The end_ **

**Author's Note:**

> How was it? 
> 
> Did you cry because I cried halfway of writing it! 
> 
> Hits, comments, kudos, subscribe, share!
> 
> I would really appreciate it!


End file.
